The Rider's Awakening
by AlexandraSasha27
Summary: The land of Middle Earth will never be the same. A power that was once in slumber is awakened and only the Mirkwood Prince will be able to harness it. (Legolas Becomes a Dragon Rider)


I do not own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit characters they belong to the author J.R.R. Tolkien. However, I do own the character Delmera. This story is a work of fiction, any names, places are completely coincidental. Additionally, this is my first time writing a story so let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. Plot of the story; Legolas meets a white dragon and becomes a dragon rider.

The Hunter becomes the Hunted

What was left of the sun slowly descended upon the blood stained field filled with corpuses, casting shadows across the dead. Crows, danced in the sky as they plummeted to the bloodied earth in pursuit of flesh. Legolas the prince of Mirkwood was crouching in a sitting position clutching the hand of one of his bodyguards. His father, King Thranduil and he along with a handful of soldiers had gone out on a patrol of the borders of Mirkwood when they were attacked by an Orc Scout Party. The battle was long, and many casualties were lost in the fight. Legolas sighed heavily, breathing in the stench of blood and dirt. His body ached as the wounds he had received began to show as purplish bruises. The shoved the twin blades back into their sheaths upon his back his silver armor tainted with dents of eleven and Orc blood, his face was covered in dirt as he wiped is hand across his brow. He stood up from his crouching position and signaled with his hand for two of the elf's to join him in his pursuit.

"No, Legolas don't!" Thranduil yelled across the battlefield as he watched his son gather his bodyguards to pursue what was left of the Orc hide. Thranduil watched with dread as his son and the two elves ran across the field jumping over bodies as they pursued what was left of the Orc scout party. Thranduil, cursed in frustration as his son disregarded his order. He wiped his cloak around and ordered the remaining soldiers to carry the injured back to the palace.

Legolas, ran as if the wind carried him, so caught up in his pursuit that he did not notice His breathing was labored after the tremendous amount of strength he had used in the battle. As he ran he signaled to his men to move into the trees so that they could be in better position to strike. Blood from the wound upon his side ran down upon his leg soaking up the shirt beneath his mail. He cursed in elfish language at the cursed beast that had stabbed him, he remembered swinging and lopping off its head as he felt the blow hit his side but there was so many Orc's that had surrounded him that he was unable to identify the beast among the dead. Either way, the wound was slowing him down, causing sharp pains to pierce through his body. Legolas jumped over a log as he landed upon the bloodstained earth checking for the Orc's tracks. He noticed that they went further into the darkest parts of Mirkwood. Areas in which were uncharted due to the high risk of death. These woods were wilder than any other, and the trees more territorial and fiercer. Furthermore, creatures of darkness lurked within its depths causing even the bravest of warriors to shed fear. Legolas took a deep breath glanced at his men in the trees who looked back upon him; anticipation and nervousness were evident upon their faces. Legolas nodded his head and rushed into the depths of the forest following the blood stained ground.

The sound of whispering echoed in Delmare's mind as she dreamed of soaring among the open sky surrounded by the light of twinkling stars and that of her kin. The whispering intensified, slowly her dream faded away as she awoke. Snorting out smoke she stretched her long talons across the rock's surface. It glistened with starlight the Lapis Luzil reflecting the sky above. She perched upon the edge of her lair listening to the tress whisper among one another. They whispered of foul things and evil tidings but most of all they whispered of strangers within the woods. She sat taking in all the sounds, smells and feelings that engulfed the land below, making it as beautiful as it was deadly. A big puff of grey smoke wafted up into the tree that covered her cave as she exhaled. As if on Que one of the tree spirits that nested above her lair hopped down and sat next to her. She examined the odd little creature. It was rare to have a forest spirit show itself, they were timid little creatures who were directly linked to the heart of the forest. Many of them had died out or disappeared with the burning of the trees and the expansion of the other races within the forest territories. All the forest sprites looked the same, pale childlike creatures with masks upon their faces that would transform into different expressions. This one, was no different. Delmare glanced back at the darkness that was the forest below and asked the little spirit in a deepening voice, "so little one, what is all the fuss about to have had your cousins the tree's wake me from my slumber?" The little forest spirit just stared at her, she glanced back and its mask was that of a blank expression. She sighed, typical she thought to herself, I shouldn't have expected anything from you. As she got up to move back into her lair to return to her slumber the little spirit touched her front leg. Immediately images were sent into her mind, she saw Orc's running among the trees cutting through everything that was in their way splattering blood across everything they touched. Immediately the image changed zooming in behind the creatures focusing upon the three elves that were in pursuit of the foul beasts. Two of the elves were in the trees while the other remained upon the ground, he glided through the forest as if afraid to tread upon something evil.

As the image receded into an overview of the scene she watched as the elves caught up to the Orc's the two in the trees shooting out their arrows piercing the Orc that was behind the one in front. The one in front turned around and cursed at the other Orc, blood dripping from its chin as it bared its teeth at the elves. "Foolish, elves my master will have your pretty little heads for that." He seethed out rushing into a small clearing. He turned around dropping to one knee as he reached into the satchel at his side and notched poisoned darts one after the other and shot them at the elves. One of the elves in the tree evaded but the other was shot in the arm. The elf in the tree cursed and landed next to his fallen comrade supporting his head as he took out some herbs from the small leather pouch attached to his belt. Legolas who had ran behind a nearby tree signaled the other elf. The elf, signaled back that their companion was in need of immediate medical care as the arrow had etched itself into the side of their companions lung. Legolas cursed in elfish, and glanced back at the Orc as it laughed notching another arrow.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Delmare, drew herself away from the images, glancing at the tree spirit. I suppose this means you would like for me to help the elves?" she questioned it, the mask faded from a blank expression to one of a smile, it's black fathomless eyes growing bigger.

"You, know little one, that is just a little bit creepy."

She turned from her lair and spread her wings out the light of the moon making her scales glisten an iridescent white. She jumped from the cliff soaring into the night sky, among the stars she had dreamed about earlier. The smell of cold damp air hit her nostrils as she felt her wings reverberate with the heartbeat of the wind. She flew towards the little clearing and emitted a roar that shook the forests to its core.

Legolas, was just about to whip out his throwing knife and throw it at the Orc but a sudden roar made him grab his ears instead. The roar was defining as the creature that made it emitted another roar a challenge to all those that dwell upon the land. Legolas looked to the night sky, and was shocked by what he saw. High, high in the heavens there flew a dragon. A white dragon. If not for his elf eyes he may not have seen it. Legolas glanced at his companion and signaled for him to take the other elf and retreat back into the forest. Legolas was not sure what would happen, but either way a dragon was not something they had prepared for.

Delmare circled the clearing, watching as the elves took cover within the shelter of the woods. Her eyes narrowed following the black silhouette as it jumped and began to run. She circled once more and spiraled down towards the land below, as she plummeted to the earth she opened her mouth and let out another roar. She landed in front of the Orc and watched with disgust as it fell to the ground cowering in fear of her. She lifted her head and let out a flames of emerald blue that engulfed the entire clearing. Trees that were near, caught on fire the blue of the flame transforming to red's and gold's. The smell of burning wood filled the air along with crackling of the flames as they raced alongside the tree line, creating a circle of flames.

The Orc, was so frightened by what was happening that he let out a cry and started shooting his poisoned darts at her. Each of the darts bounded off her chest, her scales were harder than any metal found on Middle Earth. The Orc shivered in dread as it gazed upon this ancient being. Never had he encountered a white dragon. The only creatures that he had seen were the one that the Nazgul road and they were vicious beasts. But beasts they were, this dragon was something different its eyes blazed with an inner light that matched the brightest jewel and it radiated knowledge within its depths. The Orc cowered as the dragon approached smoke emitting from its nostrils.

Delmare, spoke her voice deepening to a low growl, "Fifth, why have you entered this forest? It is forbidden to your kind." The Orc, looked upon the female dragon and spoke, its voice quivering, " I, I am traveling back to report to my master." The Orc watched as the Dragon showed its jagged teeth. "And pray tell who is this master of whom you speak?" The Orc's eyes widened and a frown appeared on its ugly bloodied face. "How could you not know what is happening? Your kind has already promised servitude to the Great Eye." The eyes of the white dragon began to change the violet changed to red and the dragon did something that the Orc had not thought it would do it smiled. " I will give you but a moment to remember this Orc. I serve no one. And with that Delmare breathed a torch of fire at the Orc and watched as it's body burned the screams from the creature were drowned out by the roar that she emitted. reminding all who were present creatures and sprites alike of what she was capable of.


End file.
